A New Chapter
by Agent-David101
Summary: First Fanfic ever! Team Gibbs is called in to investigate an explosion that seems to be connected to a dangerous terrorist group. Maybe Tiva, Jibbs and McAbby in later chapters!Rated T mainly for language in the last few chapters, and im paranoid! Plz R R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Hey Guys! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it is okay! I have no beta so all mistakes are my own...I did try to edit so I hope it is okay!_**

**_I know the first chapter is short but I am working on the others...the story in itself will probably be around 15 chapters long and I am thinking of making this book #1 in a series... I got this idea when I was trying to get to sleep one night...I will try to have lots of pairings and actions! _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

_(Bullpen)_

The elevator dinged as Gibbs strode through the doors, coffee in his hand, and an air of business surrounding him. His three loyal agents, Ziva David, Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee sat at their desks; Ziva pointedly ignoring Tony. "What've you done this time Dinozzo?" Gibbs questioned, slapping him over the head in a sign of affection. "Boss, I can't believe…" he is cut off as Gibbs phone rings shrilly. "Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs face went from one of humour to that of shock and disbelief. "We'll be right there." He slams the phone shut and reaches into his drawer, pulling out his gun and holster and grabbing his bag. "Gear up, we got a big case." He means business as he strides purposely towards the elevator, his agents hurrying to catch up.

_(In car)_

Both Tony and McGee were in shock. Upon entering the car park, Gibbs had thrown the keys to Ziva, the most reckless driver of them all. They figured he was in a hurry; they would have to be with Ziva driving almost 90 km over the speed limit. All of them, Gibbs included, were clutching the doors for dear life. "What have we got boss?" McGee managed to choke out. Gibbs took a while to answer before saying, "Marine funeral, bomb went off killing all the family and other navy officers there…estimated 40 dead and all related. Only one survived….a young girl of 16. She is our prime suspect at the moment as she was the only one there that was not near the bomb when it went off. She chose that exact moment to run towards the lake." Both Tony and Tim turn to look at Gibbs. "You think she would kill her whole family?" "I don't know what to think….I guess will we soon find out," Gibbs answered, his expression grim.

_(Memorial Park, near centre city)_

At the crime scene, Gibbs was all business. "Ziva, bag and tag, Dinozzo, photos and sketches, McGee, search the scene for any bomb remnants, but be careful. I am going to go and find Ducky." Tony interrupts with a question. "Where is the girl boss? I don't see her." "She is at the hospital being checked over. Now get to work!" They all turn away and make their way to where they are meant to be. Gibbs goes over to Ducky. "Whadda we got Duck?" Ducky's expression is grim and worried. "It's hard to tell how many bodies Jethro…many of them are in pieces or burnt beyond recognition. I won't know much more until we have the bodies back in autopsy." With that, the ME and MA started transferring the marine and naval officer's bodies into the NCIS van.

_**Hope it was alright! Please review and leave comments...would help me so much and i will love you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 2 is up! I am still not sure how some of this is turning out so take note that I may come back and change it...i really hope it is okay and makes sense as this is my first fanfic!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Madison Todd and Commander Urnas...just borrowing everyone else!**_

_(Hospital)_

The white walls of the hospital intimidated Tony; he had never been too fond of hospitals after his run in with the plague a couple of years ago. Without thinking he reached out for the hand closest to him, like a little kid. He looked up and, seeing it was Agent David's, he abruptly dropped it, muttering something that sounded a little like an apology. Ziva's cold stare shook him and he hurried ahead. Ziva, in fact, had liked the touch of his hand to her cool skin. Not that she would ever let anyone know. She would lose all respect, and Gibbs would hate her….rule #12 was there for a reason. They were waiting in the hall that led to the girl, Madison's hospital room. Gibbs was in there now, grilling her for information about the bomb and her families death.

Madison shivered under his stare, her grief bottled up inside her. She had shoved the memories from that day right to the back of her brain, trying not to think, trying not to break down. It was all she could do to stop from lashing out at Special Agent Gibbs, hating him for thinking what was written all over his face. His fist making contact with the table next to her bed jolted her out of her thoughts. "Answer me!" Gibbs demanded. Her reply was quiet and daring, "answer what?" Gibbs sighed in frustration, his limit was being tested. "Explain to me, why you were the only person left at the funeral, who was not dead? Why did you pick that exact moment to walk over to the lake? If you knew the bomb was there, why didn't you warn anyone? They were your family!" His voice shows disbelief. Madison slowly stands up, and the tears she had been holding back were finally springing to her eyes. "You think I killed them?" her voice carries shock and deep knowledge, daring him to say something, to disagree. "You think I killed my whole family? For what?" Her voice rises to a yell. "How dare you come in here, and accuse me! I have no one left. No one. Why the hell would I kill them….why?" With this she breaks down, her sobs leaving her shaking as she heaves for breath. The machines attached to her start beeping frantically, and Gibbs quickly makes his exit, flashing his badge to the nurse when she opens her mouth to scold him. "Hold on sir!" Her tone is bossy and he stops, curious. "She will be discharged later today. Who will be picking her up?" Gibbs gives the nurse one of his rare smiles, "I dunno. Ill send someone over i guess!" He replies in a nonchalant tone.

_(Bullpen)_

"Give it to me Tony!" Ziva was wearing a look that only an trained assassin could wear as she reached over Tony's desk for her phone. "Tony!" She was suddenly quiet, a smirk plastered on her face. Tony faltered, realising too late, what was coming. Gibbs slapped the back of his head, grabbed the phone and threw it to Ziva, all while Tony was rubbing his now aching head. "What have you got on the girl guys?" Gibbs prompted. McGee stood up and started talking about the information on the plasma. "Full name is Madison Todd. She is 16 years old. Graduated high school at 15 and has already completed a one year course at university on law. The funeral they were at was for her uncle, who was honourably discharged the day he was killed in a car accident. She has no living relatives….Her mother, died 3 years ago. We haven't been able to pull any files on her yet, although I am still searching." Gibbs nods, distracted. "Did I miss something?" McGee hisses to Tony and Ziva. Neither has the chance to answer before Gibbs was racing past on his way to see Abby, caf-pow in hand.

_(Lab)_

"Gibbs!" Abby couldn't mask the happiness in her voice as she saw he was carrying a drink for her, which she eagerly grabbed and started slurping. "Anything for me Abbs?" Gibbs tone of voice was affectionate but it was clear he needed answers immediately. The Goth makes her way over to her machines and pulls some finger prints up on the screen before turning to Gibbs with worry. "How is she?" It was clear they were talking about Maddie. "Not well….she blames herself. As do I. Please tell me you have a match on the fingerprints." Abby looks upset. "Don't blame her Gibbs…what kid would kill everyone she loves?" Turning back to the screen she purses her lips in concentration, typing quickly and smiling when a match comes up. "There was only one fingerprint found on the scene. And it does not belong to Maddie. It belongs to a certain Commander Mathew Urnas." She smiles as Gibbs plants a kiss on her forehead and races from the room."

_**Hope it made sense...Future chapters should be a little longer! please review I desperately need the feedback! Thanks! xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**I present you with Chapter 3! I know it is a little dragging at the moment...Chapter 4 and 5 should have lots of action .. I needed these chapters to introduce everyone and the storyline. Sorry if it is a bit boring! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Maddie and Urnas :(**_

_(Bullpen)_

"McGee! Get a BOLO out on Commander Mathew Urnas. I want to know every single piece of detail on him, and his relation to the deceased marines and naval officers!" Gibbs yells at McGee as he speeds through the bullpen on his way to check on Ducky. "Uh, yes boss." McGee hesitates, before all three start searching for information.

_(Autopsy) _

"I want answers Ducky!" Ducky can tell by Gibbs tone of voice that he means business. "Yes well, I am just finishing up the autopsy," the old man told his friend. "This reminds me of a time quite a few years ago, when - ". Gibbs cuts him off with a stare. "Well I cant come back to that…Let me see." Ducky makes his way over to the numerous bodies lying on the table. "There were 8 marines and naval officers who were caught in the blast…the poor girls father, older brother, two uncles, an aunty, her grandfather and two of her cousins. All have suffered numerous wounds and broken bones, mostly from the initial blast. That was also the cause of death. This poor man was alive for several minutes afterwards….in a great deal of pain." He pauses for a minute before moving to the x-rays displayed on his screen. "What puzzles me Jethro, is the injuries I found on her father. His file showed no reports of broken bones or sprains and bruising, however his body is covered in them, and they are certainly not recent. They would have had to have been there for at least a year, but would certainly have had to have medical attention." The ME looks around for Gibbs, but spots only his retreating back as the elevator doors close. Turning back to the body in front of him, he continues "now where was I?"

_(Bullpen)_

McGee and Tony stand with grim looks on their faces as Gibbs re-enters the area. "What?" Gibbs questions. "Boss…we did a background check on Commander Urnas." Brings the information onto the screen. "Turns out he is who Maddie's father entrusted her to if anything were to happen. However he disappeared the morning of the murder and hasn't been since…his banks have been cleared out and he hasn't used his phone or credit card. He was last seen on the highway next to the memorial park at 0900… 2 minutes after the bomb went off." Tony finishes, turning to look at Gibbs. Without a word Gibbs makes his way up the stairs towards the directors office. "That cant be good!" Tony jokes out loud. Ziva chuckles under her breath and looks at Tony again, taking in his strong figure and handsome eyes. "If you like him, maybe you should tell him?" The voice shocked her out of her daydream, and not having heard the voice before, she turns around, beginning to draw her gun. "Maddie!" Ziva's voice expresses shock upon seeing the young girl smiling for the first time in a while. "That was not nice!" She grumbled, placing the gun away and sitting down. Maddie pokes her tongue out and looks around. "Where is Gibbs?" She asked. "Talking to the director," Tony responded, jumping up immediately to offer his seat to this beautiful girl, not having any idea who she was. "Can we help you instead?" His voice is almost pleading, and Ziva is surprised to find herself feeling very jealous and upset. Maddie takes a moment to tuck her straight, light brown hair behind her ear, before turning to Tony, her blue eyes almost making him melt. "No. It is for his ears only what I have to say." She moves to go and sit down before noticing Tony's drooling. "Don't flatter yourself Tony….one, you look like a sick puppy, and two, I'm only 16. And you look like you're a little over 30. I don't date older men." She pointedly sits down at Gibbs desk. Ziva is spluttering with laughter, and it is all McGee to do to not laugh as he watches Tony fumble with the chair, mumbling nonsense and blushing from ear to ear.

_(Directors Office)_

Like usual, Gibbs barged straight past Cynthia and into Director Jenny Shephard's office, not bothering to knock. She looks up annoyed as he walks in, but doesn't stop working on the stack of paperwork in front of her. "What Jethro?" Her voice is tired, and lagging. "Why has Madison turned up here?" Obviously, the girls entrance did not go unnoticed as he made his way up the stairs. "She is here to help you and your team, Jethro." Gibbs turned around, disbelief etched across his face. "We do not need help! We have the case under control, and the last thing we need is a teenager getting in our way and distracting Tony!" Both of them smiled a little at the last bit of Gibbs outburst. "She knows a lot more about her family than what you do. And she knows Commander Urnas. Maddie may have some clue as to where he is or why his fingerprints were on the bomb fragments." Special Agent Gibbs nods, not able to stay angry and Jenny for long, still hiding his aching love for her that he had had since that first night in Paris. Making his way to the door, he pauses long enough to hear her say; "Ask her about her mother Jethro. And don't hate her for it."

_(Bullpen)_

All of the team and Maddie were sitting around the desks, Tim and Ziva laughing hard about Tony's embarrassment, while both Maddie and Tony sat lost in their thoughts for different reasons. Upon Gibbs return the three agents leapt to their feet, in what they thought was a quick cover, but did not, in fact, fool anyone. Maddie, on the other hand, stayed seated, nodding coolly as he comes to stand in front of her. "I am not happy with this arrangement either Gibbs. I do not believe Mathew had anything to do with this…and nor will I believe it until the evidence is in front of me." She stands to face Gibbs, her arms crossed in defiance. Gibbs only answer was a curt nod before pushing her chair away from his desk and depositing her into the centre. "Do not sit at my desk." Maddie sighs, and turns away, making to leave. Gibbs remembers the vital question at the last minute. "We need information on your mother. She has no files appearing on the database…do you know why this would be?" Gibbs questions. She turns, confused. "I would have thought you would have had access to her files? I mean…she worked here!" All four agents looked at her confused. "You don't remember her….? She loved you guys!" Still seeing their blank looks, she continues. "My mother was Special Agent Caitlin Todd!"

_**Cliffhanger I know! I hated that they killed Kate off so I thought this way she still lives on! I have decided it is set around season 7...cept Jenny was never killed cause I hate Vance and I can have some good Jibbs moments with this plot! Please review! xox**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Hey Everyone. I know this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to get something posted...next chapter should be fighting and a gun fight. Can anyone work out what happened between Ziva and McGee? Imaginary Cookie to anyone who can :P ! Thanks to everyone who is following my story...reviews would be helpful!**_

_(Elevator)_

"I cant believe it…Kate never mentioned she had a daughter." Tony sounds hurt as he tries to put together the missing pieces. "Why wouldn't she tell me?" He turns to Ziva who is standing quietly in the corner, only partly listening. "I do not know Tony. Maybe she didn't like scuttle bird…it would have passed it around fast, yes?" Tony sighs. "Scuttle bug, Ziva, not scuttle bird." "Whatever!" Came her reply. She hesitated before continuing. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" She looked up at Tony only to find that he was laughing. "Us? Go out for dinner? Like on a date!" He splutters, gasping for breath, his hands on his knees. Hurt washes through Ziva's body and she is out the elevator doors before they have even fully opened. Tony, realising she was serious, races after her. "Ziva, I'm sorry- I didn't mean-" "Forget it Tony." The sound of her car tires screeching tells him he has screwed up. Majorly. And the one time she had hinted that she might have returned his feelings, he had to screw up.

_(Ziva's apartment)_

_A Mossad Agent never cries! _Ziva kept telling her this as she looked at herself in the mirror, blinking frantically to stop the tears falling. What was it he didn't like about her? He was always calling her his crazy ninja chick…maybe she intimidated him? Frustrated, Ziva shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Picking up her phone she dials the one number she know she can confide in with. "Hello?" His voice sounds tired and she glances at the clock, horrified that it reads just past midnight. "McGee I am so sorry for waking you…I lost track of time." "That's okay Ziva…what's the matter?" McGee sounds worried for his friend. "Can you come over? I need someone to talk to…about Tony." Ziva hears McGee whispering to someone who must be with him. "I am sorry for interrupting…."Ziva trails off as she hears McGee get up. "Its okay. Abby understands! Ill be there in five." McGee finishes before hanging up. Ten minutes later, both McGee and Ziva are sitting on the couch, with McGee having his arm around Ziva. She had told him the problem and he had replied with; "Tony will be Tony. If you want him to know something you have to spell it out, or else he takes everything as a joke." Now he was comforting her, planning to stay the whole night, as requested by Abby.

_(Bullpen)_

The next morning, Gibbs rose early at 0400, and made his way into the office, determined to solve the case. Gibbs was surprised to see Madison already sitting at the spare desk placed there for her. "You are here early." Gibbs stated the obvious. "I never left, Special Agent Gibbs." Maddie's tone was nonchalant and tired. "I want to find the bastard that did this to my family." Another ding of the elevator surprised both, and marked the arrival of Ziva, McGee and Tony. "Why are you here?" Gibbs questions. "Couldn't sleep boss," Tony says, sneaking a look at McGee and Ziva who are pointedly ignoring each other. "Neither could we." McGee answers for both himself and Ziva, before sitting down and turning on his monitors.

_**Sorry if it is a little boring o.O**_

_**Plz R+R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Okay guys, a bit of action in this one! A/N: Maddie is joining the team temporarily to help with the case. She is legally allowed to do this as she has graduated from highschool and is able to find a proper job. She has a licence to carry a gun as well. In this chapter I will clear up some confusion about her relationship to Kate. Hope you like :D Plz R and R!**_

_(Bullpen)_

"We need to talk." Gibbs motions at Maddie to follow him towards the elevator. Throwing a glance at Ziva, who shrugs, she follows him, managing to make it just before the doors shut. He waits a moment before flicking the off switch and they both stand in silence. "Special Agent Caitlin Todd never once mentioned she had a daughter." Leroy Jethro Gibbs states, clearly wanting answers. Madison Todd takes a while before replying. "My father left mum…Kate…when I was eight. I lived with her and my two brothers until I was twelve." Maddie's tone of voice was careful, as if she was concealing information. One look from Gibb's told her to continue. "When my mum took a job with the president, she had less and less time to spend with me. My father found out…and applied for custody. He had a history of being violent. My mother did not want him to have me…but he won custody. There was nothing she could do. I was taken away from her, denied any contact. My brothers stayed with her...Luke had already left to join the navy and Max was too young for my father to cope with." Maddie's voice is now quiet. "I found out she had been killed from her sister, my aunt." When she does not continue, Gibbs speaks carefully. "Your father…upon examination in autopsy, it seemed as though he had many injuries sustained before the explosion, that were not treated by a medic. They were not sustained on the field. Do you know where they are from?" Maddie nods. "He fought." "Who?" Gibbs presses. "Depends on his mood," she answers. "Sometimes went to rings or clubs, had countless fights with the next door neighbour." She pauses before continuing warily. "And sometimes, he hit me." Upon saying this, she lifts up the lower part of her shirt to reveal bruises and dark grey tinges, painted across her stomach. Gibbs face showed absolute shock and disbelief, and he lay a comforting hand on her shoulder as the lift grew light once more and began taking them back to their floor.

McGee and Tony quickly raced back to their desks as they saw Gibbs and Maddie return to view. "Ziva, I want you, Maddie and Tony to go and interview her fathers next door neighbour, Jonathan Leeham, and check out their house. McGee, go down to Abby. Ask her to run a fingerprint check on the detonator. Tell her to check everything again, I know there is something we have missed!" With those orders, Gibbs begins to make his way up the staircase. "Where are you headed, Boss?" Tony questions. "To talk to SecNav."

_(Father's House)_

"Tell me why again we are interviewing this guy?" Ziva questions as she slams the door. "If you ask me, we are looking up the wrong tree." "Bush, Ziva. Looking up the wrong bush." Tony corrects with a grin. "Whatever! Looking up the wrong bush…." Looks at Maddie and Tony with a confused expression. "Bush?" "He is teasing Ziva, it is tree." Maddie corrects her, much to Tony's dismay. Ziva throws her hands in the air, muttering something about 'annoying American idioms'. The front of Jonathan Leeham's home looks normal. A white picket fence surrounds a small, posh garden that stand in front of the brick house. The curtains on the door and windows are drawn, although it is midday and there is a car in the driveway. "Something is not right…I know Jonathan and he would usually be out in the garden, or at least in the kitchen!" Maddie sounds concerned. "Mr Leeham!" Tony calls, knocking on the door. "NCIS! We want to speak to you!" They get no answer. "I will check around the back." Ziva starts to move away, but draws her gun as she hears a crash inside. "Maddie stay here!" "No, Ziva, I am coming!" Ziva turns to stop the girl, and is astounded to see she is holding a gun and is already heading around the side. "Did you give her that?" Tony scolds Ziva quietly as they race to catch up. "Its my dads…he was in the Navy. And Gibbs said it was alright!" Another crash makes the three move faster.

Upon entering the house, they are met by a group of men who have their guns trained on a man lying on the ground. When they see the agents, the guns soon are pointing at them. "Federal Agents, put your weapons down!" Tony commands. The men just laugh. "If anyone one is putting their weapons down, it is you!" Tony, Ziva and Maddie duck for cover as shots are fired. The next few minutes are utter chaos and confusion as bullets fly through the air left, right and center. Everyone was aiming at moving targets, and it wasn't long before two of the men were down. Another shot caused the remaining man to drop to the ground, clutching his shoulder in agony. Ziva and Maddie stand up, cautious, making sure there is no one else in the room. Looking around for Tony, they spot him lying beside the couch, groaning in pain. "Tony!" Ziva races over, dread settling in her like glue. _Please be okay, please don't be dead!_ Her thoughts were racing as she turned him over to reveal his face covered in blood.

_**Cliffhanger! I know another one...I am in a mean mood:P Jk! I promise, NO CHARACTER DEATHS! I hate killing off people:( Makes me sad:( I have no reviews yet...please review...I will not be updating the story until I have some feedback because I feel unwanted:( And who wants to feel unwanted on their bday? Please review! xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**A BIG BIG BIG BIG thankyou to Kokothebeast for reviewing my story! Definitely the best birthday present! Am hoping to wrap up this story in a few chapters...maybe I will have another fight or an action scene...not sure yet! I have already started writing some other stories in the series so I hope they turn out okay too!**_

_**I have made some minor changes to other chapters, and changed the layout a little bit...hope it is still okay! Thanks and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Maddie, Urnas, Jonathan and Sarah! And all of Maddie's family! xx**_

_(Neighbour's house)_

"Tony!" Ziva's voice was frantic as she checked Tony's pulse and began to pull out her phone to dial 911. "Tony, can you hear me?" She shook him, and in response got a deep cough and a quiet mumble. "I bot a bud bose!" Both Maddie and Ziva stop what they are doing to turn and look at Tony and to try and work out what he is saying. "What?" Maddie questions. "I bot a bud bose!" His voice was frantic now and he was gesturing to the blood oozing out of his nose. "I think he is trying to tell us he has a blood nose Ziva…" Maddie sound hesitant, but Tony nods vigorously as she gives her opinion. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Ziva doesn't care that she is showing obvious signs of affection…she was worried. Tony shakes his head and wobbling, he gets to his feet, holding his tie against his nose, stemming the flow. "I am fine now…I fell and hit my face on the stupid table!" Tony kicks the table and then hops around in pain, regret and anger written across his face. "Everyone other than us dead?" His questions reminds Maddie. "Jonathan!" Maddie races over to her neighbour and friend, to find his motionless on the ground in a pool of blood. "No…Jonathan no!" She is shaking him now, trying to get him to wake up. Her face is dry, having let all her tears run out already. Ziva gently prys Maddie away from the body and wraps an arm around her, picking up their firearms and taking her outside, away from the crime scene. She can hear Tony on the phone with Gibbs and calls out, "Tell him we are going back to the bullpen…We will meet you guys there, and let Abby know." They see Tony give them an awkward thumbs up, while trying to stem the blood flow from his nose and talk on the phone at the same time.

Gibbs and Ducky's arrival was fast, with Palmer running late as usual. "Get lost, Autopsy Gremlin?" Tony remarked as the MA walked through the door, gasping for breath. "Lots of traffic on the highway-" Palmer is cut off as Gibbs looks at him. "Right…work." He continues into the lounge where Ducky is crouched over the first body. "Jethro, do you know who was shot by who? Tony?" Ducky asks. "Um…I got this guy…" Tony kicks a man with his shoe. "I think Maddie and Ziva had equal shots at both of these guys. I didn't really see." He moves over to Jonathan. "Not sure what happened to him…think he was alive when we arrived here though.." he trails off. deep in thought. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. "What was Maddie doing with a gun?" "Not sure boss, she said she has a licence and it was her fathers. Wasn't really time to question…you know, with us being shot at and everything!" Tony replied. Gibbs sighed, before turning to his two agents. "McGee, bag and tag, DiNozzo, pictures and sketches. Now!" Both agents scrambled to it, while Gibbs went to interview the neighbour who had rung 911 around the same time DiNozzo had called him.

_(Other neighbours house!)_

"I feel so sorry for Madison….she only lost her mum a while ago…and now her whole family!" Sarah Lucas shook her head in sadness as she sat on her couch, speaking to Special Agent Gibbs. "I know! Can you please answer my question?" Gibbs was becoming impatient. He had been asking Sarah the same question; did you see anyone leaving or entering the house? for over an hour, and he still did not have a direct response. "Stop, Miss Lucas!" He put an end to her rambling. "Stay here, I have to make a call." She nods in agreement and begins talking to her china teacup. "DiNozzo! _Yeh Boss? What's up? _Nothing is **up** DiNozzo, I need you to get your ass down here to interview this lady. _Aren't you doing that Boss? _Not anymore. I have reached the end of my patience!" Gibbs hangs up his phone as he hears DiNozzo's sigh, and knows he can count on his senior field agent to arrive quickly and soon, if he valued his life and job.

_**:D Sorry I know this one is short but I just wanted to get something up..promise next ones will be longer! Thanks, please R and R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to write this...had job interviews (I got the job!) and had to finish homework. I have decided there will be one more chapter after this, and then lots more stories in the series!_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Maddie, Urnas and others..not original cast:(_**

_(Bullpen)_

The slam of a bag against the desk causes Ziva, Maddie, McGee and Gibbs to look up at the arrival of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He was fuming; spending five hours listening to a witness was not what he called fun. "Did you get anything DiNozzo?" Gibbs's was trying hard to suppress a grin. "No! She only wanted to talk about everything not related to what I was talking about," Tony complained. "I did, however, manage to convince her to talk to the sketch artist. She is with her now." With that, he plonked himself into a chair and pulled out a much needed sugar rush, in the form of a donut. "Uh, Boss?" McGee's worried voice interrupts the team as he puts down the phone. "What McGee?" Gibbs replies, immediately jumping to his feet. "Abby needs to see you in her lab…she says its urgent and for everyone to come." McGee replies to the rest of the teams retreating backs.

_(Abby's Lab)_

"Gibbs you're here!" Abby smiles as her family enters the lab. "Of course I'm here Abbs…what have you got?" He asks. "Well…" Turning to her computer, the Goth pulls up information. "I was looking over the evidence from both crime scenes again, and I noticed something I didn't pick up before. Both the guns recovered from the men in the house, and the bomb from the funeral were manufactured by hand. And I know who owns them!" She looks up expectantly. "Abbs?" Gibbs prompts her. "Right….These guns are owned and manufactured by a Michael Wrights. I emailed McGee his address!" Abby smiles as Gibbs pecks her on the head. "David, DiNozzo, McGee, Maddie, you're all with me!" Gibbs yells as he heads out of the lab.

_(Street)_

The slamming of doors alerted the neighbour hood that something big was going down. Heads were poking out of windows, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. "Gibbs…?" Maddie interrupted the team as they moved to intercept the house. "I'm not positive, but…" "But what?" Ziva was almost yelling, impatient to move towards what was likely to be a fight. "This is Mathew's house…I think it has been painted, and I haven't been here for a few years…but I'm pretty certain this is his house!" Gibbs nods at Maddie before turning to McGee. "Check to see if the addresses match. I'm calling Abby. DiNozzo, David, scout, see if someone is home." Both his agents nod and turn towards the house. Gibbs pulls out his phone and hits speed dial, Abby being third on his list.

"_This is the very, very special forensic scientists lab, Miss Abby Sciuto's assistant speaking, how may I help you. _You don't have an assistant Abbs! _Oh, Gibbs! Hi! I just thought it sounded cool-_ Abbs! _Right, right…what can I do for you? _I need you to run Commander Mathew Urnas through Interpol…his address matches the one you gave us for Michael Wrights. _On it!_

A frantic clicking and the constant beeping of machines told Gibbs Abby was checking things out and he shut his phone, shoving it in his pocket. "McGee! Do you have a hit?" Special Agent Gibbs looks over his agents shoulder, squinting to try and read the small writing. "Well?" Gibbs is impatient, as always. "The addresses match, Boss….and I just checked with the neighbours. Michael…Mathew…he has been at home all day. Or at least, no one has seen him leave." Gibbs phone began ringing shrilly as he got McGee's answer.

"Yeh, Gibbs. _Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Guess what! _What Abbs? _Commander Mathew Urnas has like, five different aliases! And three of them, including Mathew Urnas no longer exist! He's Israeli…Name is Amzi Shahar! I think he's our guy Gibbs! _Good work Abbs, I'll get you a caf-pow when we get back!

_(House)_

Gibbs slams the phone shut and follows his agents to the house, directing Tony and Ziva around the back, and keeping Maddie and McGee with him. "Go!" He whispers into his mouthpiece, kicking open the door. "NCIS, Federal Agents!" The four agents and Maddie move through the house. "Clear!" Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo is the first to call. "Clear!" McGee is next, stepping out from the living area. "Clear!" Gibbs calls, listening out for the girls, but hearing nothing. "Ziva! Maddie?" All three men begin to move towards the rooms they were in. "Gibbs, in here!" Ziva's voice calls out, a muffled yell just being able to be heard as well. The sight they are met with could be called funny; Ziva is sitting on a man whose face is red from struggling, while Maddie is pointing a gun at him, putting it away when Gibbs stares at her. "Sorry…" Gibbs nods and turns to the man on the floor, throwing Ziva handcuffs. "Amzi Shahar, you are under the arrest for the murder of 40."

_**Hope it is okay! Thanks for Kokothebeast's reviws...much appreciated, thanks! Please read and review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Okay, this is the last chapter guys! Hope the whole story was okay...I am leaving this one on a cliffhanger to continue in the next story, which should be up soon.**_

_**Thanks to Kokothebeast, aquasm and Jag389 for your reviews...they are very appreciated and I love hearing your feedback.**_

_**Any words in this chapter in italic are in Russian!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Amzi and Maddie, and her family!**_

___(Interrogation)_

"Has Gibbs started? Did I miss it?" Tony's voice was frantic as he slams the door to the adjoining viewing room, a bowl of popcorn nestled under his arm. Both Ziva and McGee stared at him as Tony sits down in the spare chair, the second being occupied by a silent Maddie. Ziva throws her a worried look, trying, and failing, to read the blur of emotions written in her eyes. "Where is Gibbs?" Tony sprays pieces of popcorn everywhere as he speaks with his mouth full. Ziva, who was still annoyed and upset with Tony, just looked at him pointedly, before turning back to look at Amzi Shahar. He was sitting straight in his chair, handcuffs tying him to the table. Gibbs was taking no chances. Amzi wore a slight smirk on his face, and stared at the glass, sending shivers down everyone's back as it was almost as if he could see right through it, through to them. McGee swivels his chair around excitedly as the door to the interrogation room is thrown open.

Special Agent Gibbs throws down his files onto the table and turns to the terrorist in front of him, a frown etched across his perfect features. Both look at each other for a long time, neither moving a muscle. This was standard for Gibbs…he felt it gave him authority, showed who was boss. Amzi was the first to break.

"What do you want with me, Mr Gibbs?" His accent was more pronounced than Ziva's and she shook her head in disgust that someone from her county would do such a thing. But yet, then again she was not surprised. Gibbs keeps staring at him. "So what if I have other names…others do it! Why am I here?" Amzi is looking for a way out. Silently, Gibbs begins to open his files, pulling out pictures of the remains of Madison Todd's family. She cringes as the photos are laid out and turns away; the memories are still too painful for her to think about. "In that room," Gibbs turns and points through the glass, "Is a young girl, who lost her family when a bomb, created by you, blew up at her uncles funeral. We traced it back to one of your aliases...we have proof. Now all we need is a confession and motive. You **will** be staying here until I get both. Understood?" Gibbs' voice is low and daring, in a way mocking this man who thought he was invincible. "Senin gibi, Amerikan pislik için, hiçbir şey itiraf edecek!_" _Upon hearing the request, Amzi changes languages. Gibbs, recognizing it is Russian, motions to Ziva to come in. "Yes Gibbs?" Special Agent Ziva questions as she quietly opens the door. "Get a confession," he whispers in her ear as he exits.

"_You are a disgrace to your country!"_ Ziva begins. _"You are a murderer, a terrorist, a bastard!" _She is fuming as she faces Amzi, who has a smile creeping across his distorted face. _"I am no terrorist. And you are no better. You stay with these Americans...you are one of them, and worse!" _Amzi counters, spitting at her. Ziva slams her fist onto the table. Changing back to English, she speaks; "Tell me the truth. Why did you kill her family?" Amzi takes a while before throwing his free hand onto the table and moving the pictures around. "Yes, I killed them. They were in the way...I wanted money, any money I could have. I was greedy...They meant nothing to me, they were for fun!" Amzi finishes, looking successfully at Ziva's horrified face.

In the interrogation room, no one was quick enough to react after hearing the monsters confession. Maddie was halfway out the door before anyone realised where she was going. "You bastard!" Maddie screamed as she threw open the other door, heading quickly towards her families murderer. Even Ziva did not have the reflex skills that would have stopped Maddie from throwing punch after punch at the mans face. He just sat there, stunned, as this small girl beat him. "Maddie!" Suddenly, Madison Todd felt many hands on her, pulling her back, restraining her. Only two hands held her, they were obviously Gibbs. "Maddie, Maddie, stop!" Gibbs voice hissed in her ears. "Im sorry, Gibbs im so sorry!" Maddie broke down, staring in horror at the bloody face she was responsible, right in front of her. "Im sorry Gibbs..." She turned into his chest, sobbing, her chest heaving, tears she had long held back breaking free and leaving streaks down her face. "Shhh it's okay," Gibbs answered, holding her close, ignoring the blood that was slowly staining his jumper from her fist. McGee, Ziva and Tony stood in shock at what had just happened, disbelief strewn across their faces. Catching their eyes, Gibbs motions to the still man on the chair. "Take him to Bethesda...keep him in custody. Shoot him if he does anything stupid. Then go home." He orders, clutching Maddie tighter as she sobs harder.

_(Directors Office)_

Director Shepard was expecting Gibbs as he walked through her door, as usual, not bothering to knock. She was however, hoping to be alone with him, and was surprised to see the puffy eyed girl clinging to him. She recognized Maddie, and met eyes with Gibbs. "Jethro...?" Jenny questions, not really wanting to hear the answer. Gently guiding Maddie to the couch where she sat down, staring at the floor, tears still openly flowing, Gibbs opened his mouth to answer. "We got a confession, Jen...but there were some complications." He concluded, sneaking a look at Madison. "What sort of complications, Jethro?" The director replied warily. Maddie chose this moment to speak. "I hit him...I couldnt stop...that bastard killed my family!" She looks up, defiantly, not caring about the outcome. Jenny just stares at the young girl, noticing for the first time, her bloody fist and Gibbs jumper, stained read and covered in wet patches from Maddie's tears. "Jethro, can you please wait outside?" Gibbs nods hesitantly, kisses Maddie gently on the top of the head and leaves.

"What happens now?" Maddie asks. Jenny takes a while before answering, carefully picking the right words. "I will not punish you for what you did...I would have done the same if I were in your position. **But**, I was looking over your folders, and I see you have no home. So, for now, you will be staying with me, where I can keep an eye on you, and make sure you dont try to finish what you started." Maddie nods, more tears appearing, this time of happiness. She stands to leave. "Sit, Maddie." The director orders. "I have another thing to offer you...I realize you have finished school and are currently looking for work...I have cleared it with SecNav, and I know it isnt under the best conditions, but...I am offering you a job with Gibbs, in his team."

_**Hope it was okay! I know I left it on a cliffhanger...but it gives me reason to write the next story!**_

_**Please, please, please, please Read and Review!**_

_**xx**_


End file.
